Raven's Bad Day
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Raven keeps trying to get some sleep. Unfortunately, it's like everyone in the world is against that happening. Feelings are revealed and rejeted.


Raven awoke to a strange sound coming from outside her room. She walked out into the hallway and noticed the sound was coming from further down the corridor. Raven kept walking until she reached the place the sound was coming from. Raven hadn't noticed it, but she had stopped right outside one of the Titan's room.

"Starfire's crying?" Raven was surprised to be hearing the happy go lucky Titan crying.

She had considered returning to her room without a word, but just as Raven was backing away the floor creaked. She then thought about transporting back to her room before Starfire had a chance to notice the sound outside her door, but it was too late. The door was opening and even though Raven hated to deal with emotions, especially other people's emotions, she had to put aside her distaste and deal.

"Raven? What are you doing up so late?" Starfire asked, as she held back her tears.

"Well, it could be early depending on how you look at it." Raven giggled a little to try and lighten the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Did my crying wake you?" Starfire asked bluntly.

"Yeah-" Raven said shortly hoping to end this uncomfortable conversation as quickly as possible.

Starfire became visibly sadder knowing she had disturbed one of her friends.

"I am sorry I have ruined your night, Raven. I shall try to be quieter so I no longer disturb you." Starfire sighed.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Starfire. I only got up to get some herbal tea and I only walked down to this part of the hallway to ask you if you wanted some." Raven crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke.

Starfire stared at her not understanding that this was Raven's way of asking do you wish to talk and don't worry about waking me.

"Well, are you coming to get some tea?" Raven asked.

Starfire wiped her face with a cloth sitting near her door and walked with Raven to the kitchen. As Raven heated some water for the tea Starfire sat down at the table, silently. Once the water had heated Raven poured it into two cups and placed them on the table, passing one to Starfire. The two of them sat their in silence drinking their tea for what seemed like hours until finally Starfire broke the silence.

"Raven, I would like to know, she paused for a moment, I would like to know why you invite me to drink tea with you." Starfire didn't even look up from the cup she was holding.

"I merely wanted a friend to drink tea with, is that so wrong?" Raven didn't want to make Starfire speak about the earlier incident if she wasn't ready to or just plain didn't want to.

"I appreciate that you aren't pressuring me to speak about earlier." Starfire looked slightly happier as she spoke.

"Starfire, did you really expect me to? I mean come on, there is a lot and I mean a lot of things I don't tell you or the other titans, and you guys know that." Raven stared straight into Starfire's bright green alien eyes to assure her of this.

"Oh, Raven; thank you for being such a great friend." Starfire flew across the table and gave Raven such an intense hug she could barely breathe.

"Starfire it's not a problem. Now let go!" Raven was gasping for air when Starfire finally did release her.

The lights in the kitchen suddenly turned on and Raven had to put up her hood just to see. Starfire, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a problem with the sudden change from dark to light.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you up so early." Robin said in his normal chipper voice.

"Or so late, as friend Raven has explained to me." Starfire said suddenly quite happily.

Raven just smiled weakly and headed back to her room without saying a word.

"What's with her?" Robin asked slightly concerned.

"I am afraid I kept her up most of the night with the girl talk." Starfire said with air quotations around girl talk. She then flew off to her room to catch up on some sleep, leaving Robin there to carry on with his morning routine.

Sometime later, Raven was abruptly awakened from her sleep due to someone knocking on her door rapidly.

"Is everyone in the tower suddenly against me getting any sleep at all today? Sleep is not the enemy people." Raven said out loud, not meaning to though.

"Raven it's me open up! I need to talk to you." Robin was pounding his fists on the door in-between every word.

As Raven opened the door she saw Robin panting. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just came from training and I remembered something from this morning. Then I realized I really needed to speak with you." Robin started to catch his breath.

"Okay, so what is it?" Raven was hoping she could go back to sleep soon, but from the tone of Robin's voice that looked highly unlikely.

"Not here, I think we should go up to the roof. That way the others can't hear our conversation. You know how meddlesome Beast Boy can be and what not." He had stood up straight and was now breathing regularly.

"Okay, fine, let's go up to the roof then." Raven was losing her patience for Robin, but headed up to the roof with him anyway.

After the two of them had reached the roof, Robin led Raven over to edge of the roof where they could sit and look out over the city as they spoke.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Raven asked holding back a yawn.

"Starfire had said that she kept you up all night with girl talk…" Robin said with air quotations around girl talk.

"Yeah, what's your point? What does that have to do with you?" Raven was coming off as a little annoyed, but she was just extremely tired.

"Well, after what she told you I thought I should explain myself before you get wild ideas about me and start thinking I'm a jerk for treating her poorly or something." Robin was speaking fast and it was obvious he was very nervous.

Raven's drowsiness was coming out now she started with a small yawn. "I don't know what you're talking about. She didn't say anything at all; it was kind of nice come to think of it. Any way, Starfire certainly didn't say anything about you. Oh and another thing, why would I get wild ideas about you or think that you're jerk? Do I look like the kind of girl who allows my thoughts and emotions to control everything I think and do? Also I can assure you I couldn't care less how you treat Starfire or what you two talk about. It is none of my business and to tell you the truth I like it that way and would appreciate it to stay that way." This time she not only came off as annoyed but she also finished with a yawn the same way she started.

Robin gave his friend a fast, tight hug. "Raven you're the best!"

"Yeah, Yeah, let go." Raven was far to tired to deal with the emotional baggage of any of the other team members.

"Sorry, I should let you get some sleep." Robin commented shortly.

The two of them left the roof and Raven headed back down to her room. When she got there Beast Boy was sitting on the floor outside her door.

"What do you want?" Raven had no patience for Beast Boy's antics right now.

"Just wanted to know what was going on between you and Robin up on the roof." Beast Boy had on his I'm cute tell me what I want to know face. Unfortunately for him though, Raven doesn't really go for that kind of thing and she never really thought he was all that cute.

Normally Raven at least pretended to be nice, unfortunately for Beast Boy today was not one of those days. "Beast Boy, one it is none of your business what Robin and I spoke about on the roof, two stop the cute face it's just annoying, and three get away from my room. Do you remember what happened the last time you decided hey let's go play in Raven's room that seems like a good idea?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm" Beast Boy stuttered before Raven slammed the door on him. Beast Boy was afraid of Raven right now and thought it would be a good idea just to flee.

Beast Boy transformed into a crow and flew into the living room. He landed next to Robin on the couch. Beast Boy then transformed back to his regular self and Robin began to speak.

"It's none of your business what Raven and I spoke about on the roof. So don't even ask." Robin didn't even glance over at Beast Boy as he spoke.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask. I wanted to know what's up with Raven. Is there a reason she is acting even more livid than usual?" Beast Boy spoke quickly and his voice was even higher than normal.

"Raven is just tried. She didn't get much sleep last night or this morning. Just let her rest and she'll be back to her old self soon." Robin said cheerfully.

"Wait! Did Beast Boy just use the word livid correctly in a sentence?" Cyborg was amazed considering Beast Boy's normal disposition.

"Yes, I did! Hey, wait! What is that suppose to mean?" Beast Boy was a bit angry.

"It's nothing, it's just sometimes you act dumber than most of the animals you transform into." Cyborg stated bluntly.

"No, I don't" Beast Boy complained in a whiny voice directly back at Cyborg.

Cyborg was about to retort with a semi-clever comment before Robin interrupted him.

"Hey, has anyone seen Starfire lately? I know I haven't since this morning." Robin was fairly certain she was probably still sleeping, but he needed to say something to defuse the argument.

"Yeah, she's in her room. I think she's playing with Silkie." Beast Boy answered forgetting all about his anger towards Cyborg.

Robin then suggested that the three of them start watching TV, but to keep them from fighting over that he made them agree they would watch whatever he put on with no arguments.

After Raven slammed the door on Beast Boy she almost felt bad, but dismiss the sentiment the moment she saw her bed. The second her head hit the pillow Raven was out cold. Sadly that didn't last very long. Not even twenty minuets after Raven fell asleep the alarm went off. Raven got up and met the rest of the titans in the living room.

"What is it this time keeping me from sleeping?" Raven yawned as she spoke.

"It's Red X." Cyborg stated plainly.

"Of course, it's like everyone in Jump City is against me sleeping." Raven growled.

"Well team, are we going or what?" Robin asked as he ran out the door and everyone else followed.

The team caught up to Red X in the middle of the city. He was at a jewelry store looking for something special to steal.

"Oh, Robin please, allow me to skip the usuals-"Red X had began, but was cut off by Robin.

"What do you mean the usuals?" Robin had no interest in dealing with this low level scum.

"You know; you drop in, say some stupid pun about me and the jewelry store, I retort with some kind of fabulous literary element, then you get angry and scream titans-"

Again Red X was cut of by Robin screaming, "GO!"

"See what I mean you're just so predictable. Now me you could never predict. For starters you don't even know if I'm good or evil. In fact, you don't even know who I really am." Red X said as he jumped around to avoid Starfire's star bolts.

"Breaking into a jewelry store after hours, constantly giving us a hard time, being a pompous jerk… yeah I'm pretty sure you're evil." Robin said as he attempted to punch Red X.

The fight went on a little while longer before Red X decided it was no longer any fun and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust made when Cyborg crashed through a brick wall. Raven flew through the smoke to catch Red X, but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry guys. It's my fault Red X got away." Cyborg was cursing himself.

"It doesn't matter lets just return to the tower and try to track him." Raven stated blankly.

"Yeah, we should return." Robin could tell raven was exhausted just by the look of her.

The team started to head towards the tower. Starfire and Raven were flying over the water near the road that Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were riding on. All of the sudden, Raven started to get dizzy. She shook it off and kept flying, but then her eyes started to get blurry and before Raven knew it she had crashed into the water. Starfire was tremendously far ahead of Raven and didn't notice she had fallen into the water until Robin scream Raven's name. By the time Starfire had flown back to where Raven had entered the water Beast Boy had already jumped out of the T-Car transformed into a shark and dive down to get Raven. It took Beast Boy mere moments to find Raven and bring her back to the surface.

"Is Rae okay?" Cyborg asked the moment she was on dry land.

"Yeah, I think so. I think she's just unconscious." Beast Boy answered as he gasped for air.

Robin wrapped his cape around Raven to keep her warm and laid her in the back seat of the T-Car. When the team had finally gotten back to the tower Raven was taken to the medical wing and she still had yet to awake after her fall.

While Raven was resting in the medical wing, Cyborg was analyzing the test results, and the rest of the titans were in the living room discussing what happened.

"Beast Boy did you see what happened?" Robin inquired.

"I don't know. One minuet Raven was flying fine the next she was crashing into the water. I don't think I've ever seen Raven like that." Beast Boy was slightly freaked out just thinking about it.

"It's okay Beast Boy, Raven will be fine! Especially, now that she is resting. You did a fantastic job saving her." Starfire gave Beast Boy a hug which made him feel a little better.

Cyborg appeared and interrupted their conversation. "Okay, I have good news and bad news which would you like me to tell you first?"

"What does it matter if they are going to be hearing both any way." Raven said plainly.

"Raven, you're okay." Beast Boy and Starfire said simultaneously and they both ran over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, any way you were saying Cyborg." Raven turned toward Cyborg as Beast Boy and Starfire released her.

Cyborg began to explain. "Okay, well you already know Raven is awake and while we all just assumed it was her exhaustion that landed her in the water we were wrong and that is completely not the case. Apparently while we were fighting Red X, he sprayed this weird substance that was some sort of smoke dust combination in the air when he escaped. Then when Rae flew through the cloud of smoke dust, or whatever it was, to get to him it was absorbed through her nose and mouth affecting her senses when she later tried to fly home."

"Well all that this means is that it wasn't just a cloud of dust from the wall you crashed into that helped him escape. So, I'm guessing that it was all planned as well." Robin inferred.

"But if he only threw that stuff up in the air with the dust from the wall that Cyborg crushed who was he really thinking would go through that stuff? Or was it just by coincidence that someone flew through it." Beast boy asked confused.

"I'm going to assume that if it has that effect on someone then it's meant to do that instantly when someone comes in contact with it so you can't pursue the person, but since I had my aura around me it took longer to take effect." Raven explained her theory to the rest of the team, turned, and walked back to her room.

"What is up with her now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Come on Beast Boy, she has had a difficult day just let her be." Robin placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder as he spoke.

Cyborg interjected himself into the conversation. "Okay, I think it's been a long day for all of us and we should all get some rest."

"Yeah, I agree with you." Robin stated as he headed to his room and the others followed suit.

Raven got back to her room and was going to go back to bed, but decided there was no point seeing as how she knew she would only be awoken again by one of her friends checking on her or something. So she decided to meditate instead. Raven had only been meditating for ten minuets when she heard something fall off her dresser. She turned around to see what fell and there in the corner of her room was Red X.

"Oh, of course-" Raven groaned as she stood to face him.

"What, you're not excited to see me." Red X started to taunt her.

"No, I can't say that I am." Raven gave him a cold hard stare.

"I saw that nasty fall you took. I guess it was a good thing your friends were there to save you. See I heard all of your silly theories and the truth is-" Red X was cut off by Raven.

"Ha, the truth…you wouldn't know the truth if it smacked you in the face, and assuming that you wear that mask for a reason I would presume your face isn't that great to begin with." Raven was starting to become even more annoyed now.

"Well, for heroes you, Titans, are quite rude always interrupting people and what not. Now like I was saying, the truth is I knew you would be the one to fly through that smoke like substance. Obviously I'm not going to tell you what it is, that would be stupid. All though I have to admit I did expected it to kick in sooner. Oh, well, these things happen. I'm sure I have it right this time." Red X had sprayed the substance once more in Raven's face and she was out cold before she even had a chance to react.

Raven awoke in a cell. She looked around and thought it seemed pretty basic. Raven walked over to the cell door and examined the lock. She thought it would be pretty easy to open it with her powers, but the moment her dark aura touched the lock Raven went flying backwards into a wall.

"What in the world was that?" Raven spoke aloud even though no one was around, or so she thought.

"Hmmm, to tell the truth I didn't think that spell I placed on the cell was going to work, but alas you proved me wrong once again, Raven." Red X's smile was growing with every word.

"What do you want?" Raven would have blown up his head if she could have.

"Oh, nothing really, I just thought this would anger Robin and we all know how much I enjoy doing that." Red X was chuckling at this point.

"Well, if you wanted to anger Robin, why didn't you just take Starfire? Everyone knows those two have something going on." Raven was growing tired of Red X and was saying anything to get out of there.

Red X was actually amused by Raven's statement. "Raven, you are hilarious. Any one with eyes and ears knows that's a one way street."

"What are you going on about?" Raven really didn't care, but decided to humor him to pass the time.  
"That's right, you told Robin you didn't want to know what was going on between Starfire and him; pity it was actually kind of juicy. Well, as juicy as you boring Titans get any way. I guess I could just show you the video I took." Red X put a video into a VCR with a TV on top of it sitting in the corner.

"Okay one that's creepy, two how did you get that, and three why would you want that." Raven was seriously freaked out and hoped that the other titans would come soon.

"Raven this was all because I was bored and I wanted to prove that I could effortlessly and unseeingly slip in and out of Titans Tower without being noticed. That alone is sure to anger Robin more than anything. Well that and taking you of course." Red X was explaining as he set up the video.

"I still don't get what any of this has to do with me. It's not like any of this-" Raven was cut off by Red X.

Red X was rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Raven, go back to being you're normal quiet self and watch the video!"

The video was playing it was a conversation between Robin and Starfire; it was taking place in Starfire's room.

The video started with Robin talking. "Star, I can't be more than just friends with you. We have talked about this before and I think the only way to make you understand is tell you why. Star, I no longer feel for you what I once did. I'm not going to say that I feel the same way about Raven as I use to with you because it's not the same. The way I feel about Raven is a completely new feeling, but it's just as strong if not stronger than how I felt for you. I'm sorry Star." The tape ended as Robin finished talking.

"Robin has feelings for me deeper than friendship?" Again Raven spoke aloud not meaning to.

"It would seem that way, which makes you the greatest thing to take from Robin." Red X was so proud of himself and it showed through his arrogance.

"That's, that's, that's amazingly gross. He's one of my best friends and should know I don't do that whole pathetic feeling thing. Absolutely, positively, undeniably…gross! How in the world could someone like Robin fall for a girl like me. Someone remind me to force… I mean persuade him…to realize that's a ridiculous and useless emotion that I refuse to even pretend to understand or feel. He should know that I can't be involved with such inferior feelings, my powers would go wild." Raven's outburst was almost causing her to hyperventilate. She stopped, composed herself, and started to meditate completely forgetting about Red X and his plan.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise reaction, wont the poor little bird's heart be broken when it's revealed that the one he loves wants nothing to do with such emotions and feelings." Red X was practically giddy when he left Raven alone to meditate.

"Robin, wake up!" Starfire was shaking him violently.

"W-What, what is it Star?" Robin cracked open his eyes, but he wasn't fully awake.

"I went to Raven's room to check on her and no one answered. So I had Beast Boy transform into a fly to see if she was alright and-" Starfire was trying to explain when Robin interrupted her.

"Star, Please get to the point!" Robin was tired and not in the mood for excessive rambling.

"Robin, Raven is missing." Starfire was looking down at the ground as she spoke, for she knew how upset Robin was going to be.

"Go get Beast Boy and Cyborg and then meet me in the living room." Robin talked smooth and calm, but it was easy to see he was upset and worried.

All the titans met in the living room to discuss the matter of Raven's disappearance. Once everyone was seated Cyborg's sensors and systems started to go haywire.

"Cy, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he looked over.

"Someone is trying to contact us and it's messing with my systems. Rob do you want me to block them?" Cyborg was pausing in between every word trying to get his systems under control.

"No, go ahead and let them make contact, for all we know it might be Raven using an outside line." Robin replied still trying to sound calm.

"Greeting titans, I assume you want your little Raven back. I have to admit she's great company. A little dark, kind of quiet, likes to meditate, and did I mention she hates love finds it a useless emotion." Red X wasn't this happy since he stole the suit from Robin.

"If you harm her in any way-" Robin was so angry, he was pounding his fists on the desk.

"Why would I harm her? Don't you think Raven can handle herself, or is it that you actually believe she needs you? That would be funny considering she hasn't even talked about going back. Well, what's a game without giving your opponent a chance to fall on their face?" Red X chuckled as he ended his transmission.

"Quick, Cyborg, trace it!" Robin yelled as his frustration grew.

"Dude, I don't have to. X sent us the location and a map with everything highlighted. I guess that's why my systems went crazy; X was directly sending it to me. This is all one big game to him and Raven is just a useless game piece." Cyborg was checking the rest of his systems for any other security breaches.

"Starfire looked at Robin as she spoke. "Poor Raven has had one really bad day."

Beast Boy was confused and worried "I thought Red X was only out for himself. So, why go through all of this? This kind of stuff isn't like him. Normally he would steal something useful to him. I mean I would completely get it if he would have asked for a ransom or something like that, but the whole game thing seems more like a Slade thing if you ask me. Oh and another thing, what was the point in his little rant about Raven and how great her company was and why did he mention the fact that Raven finds love a useless emotion any idiot knows that." Beast Boy was walking around as he spoke.

No one said anything for a time after that. At least not until Starfire began to speak again.

"Maybe we should worry about the reason for everything later and save Raven now." Starfire spoke softly to keep from aggravating Robin.

Robin said nothing; he simply walked out the door and headed to his R-Cycle. The others looked around for about a second and silently, but quickly, followed.

The Titans arrived at a place that seemed more like a haunted house than someone's hideout. Robin led the others through the front door. It was completely dark, except for one single light at the top of a staircase. Suddenly, Red X appeared from the dark. He was standing in the light clapping his hands.

Robin's patience was growing thin; he was tired of dealing with Red X, all he wanted was to get Raven and leave. Robin glared at Red X as he screamed, "Where is Raven?"

Red X stopped clapping and began to speak, "Awe, so soon? Do you not wish to know what this is all about?"

"I already know what this is all about. Now, where is Raven?" Robin yelled back again in frustration.

"Oh, you do, do you?" It was obvious through Red X's tone he was smirking.

Robin was clenching his fists as he spoke. "Yeah, this was all a set up by you and Slade to lure us all here for some diabolical plan; probably one that involves bringing back Trigon.

Red X had suddenly turned angry and started to yell "Don't be ridiculous, Robin."

Robin cut in, "Drop the act! This plan holds no gain for you alone and it is far too evil for you. So, you have to be working with Slade, we all know it."

Red X was furious now. "Well then, you're all wrong. I'm not working with Slade. I am Slade!" He removed the suit's mask to display his familiar orange and black one.

Beast Boy was undeniably confused at this point. "So you mean, the entire time we've been fighting Red X we've really been fighting Slade."

Slade spoke loud with malevolent. "No, of course not, you fool."

Suddenly from out of the darkness a man dressed in all black appeared. He took a look around and began to speak to the Titans. "I teamed up with Slade for a short time. I snuck in and out of Titans Tower a few times and did what he asked me to because I saw profit in it for me, but then he asked me to capture Raven. I saw no profit or use in such a thing. So, I quit and when I did Slade attacked me and stole the suit from me. Now, I'm here to take it back"

Starfire was almost as confused as Beast Boy looked. "So, I take it you're the real Red X."

The man in black replied, "Yes, I am the real Red X, who stole the suit from Robin."

Robin was only thinking of one thing, his single quest to get Raven back. "Hey Red X, do you know where Raven is being kept?"

Red X never turned his gaze away from Slade, but he replied to Robin's question. "She's down one level in a cell that is magically reinforced. You will have to use some ingenuity to get her out."

Cyborg was confused and astonished when he asked, "How do you know that?"

Red X was obviously feeling full of himself. "If I am capable of sneaking in and out of Titans Tower unnoticed I think I can make it in and out of this wretched place pretty easily. Now, go save your friend!"

Robin didn't know what to say to Red X for helping them. So, he said the only thing that came to mind, "Thanks."

It was a simple word, but it was one Red X rarely heard. It was a surprise to Red X and instead of dwelling on it he decided to just say, "Yeah, whatever just go and save your friend."

Robin headed down a staircase in the corner and disappeared into darkness. Together Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Red X all attack Slade. As the four of them dodged Slade's punches and his various other attacks Cyborg couldn't help but ask, "Why did Slade capture Rae to begin with." It was a general question for any one to answer.

Red X began to speak as he managed to kick Slade square in the ribs and back away before he had a chance to throw an X from the suit. "Well, that's simple. Slade knows Robin cares for Raven the most out of all the Titans and would do anything to save her, including putting the rest of you in danger. He wanted all of you in one place away from the rest of the city that way he could kill you easily. His plan was to kill you one at a time in front of Robin. Slade was then going to kill Robin as well." Red X was still dodging Slade's attacks while he spoke.

Starfire was still a little confused about things. She started throwing star bolts at Slade and asked, "Red X, how do you know all of this?"

Red X had just dodged one of Starfire's star bolts that had gotten a little off target. "It's pretty obvious, the guy isn't very complicated. Slade has a one track mind, torturing Robin and then killing him. He has given up on that whole wanting him as an apprentice thing."

Slade was getting even angrier by the second, and it was evident through his relentless attacks. The fight continued for awhile. Cyborg was trying to blast Slade, but he was just too fast for Cyborg. Beast Boy had transformed into a T-Rex and tried to attack with his sharp teeth. Unfortunately thanks to the suit's design none of the titans could get very close to Slade without being ensnared in some sort of trap design specifically to their weaknesses. Red X wasn't having much luck either even though he knew every detail about the suit.

As Robin descended into the darkness all he could think about was how he was going to destroy Slade after this. He reached the end of the staircase and walked into a dark room. Immediately, Robin saw Raven meditating in the cell and called out to her. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven wasn't sure if he was actually there or if Red X was just being cruel. "Robin? Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get out of this cell, but I can't."

Robin stopped Raven from speaking any further. "Yeah, Red X told me it was magically reinforced and I would have to use some ingenuity to get you out."

Raven was slightly confused. "Red X? Since when do we just blatantly listen to the people that capture our friends?"

Robin was trying to think of a way to get her out of the cell as he spoke. "Red X didn't capture you. It was Slade. In fact, I think Red X is up there fighting along side the other titans. But I think we can save that story for later."

Raven was slightly in disbelief. "I bet you the only reason Red X is helping is because he sees profit in it for himself."

Robin agreed, "Oh, I know the only reason he's helping is to get the suit back, but if that's what it takes to give me enough time to get you out of this cell I'll take it."

Robin grabbed something from his utility belt and placed it on the lock before Raven could even see what it was.

Raven looked at the object and then just glared at Robin. "You're going to blow it up. Hey Robin, don't let the fact that this is a small place and I can't really get away from the blast get in the way."

Robin just kind of looked at her. "Can't you just put up a shield with your aura?"

Raven was getting frustrated. "I can, but with the magic reinforcing the cell I'm not sure it'll be strong enough."

Robin looked around for something else, but unfortunately this was the only way. "Trust me, try it. I believe in you."

Raven looked at Robin. "I've got a feeling believing in me and me trusting you is not what's going to get me out of this cell, but what the heck we'll try it."

Raven put up the shield and just as she did the entire cell exploded around her. The two of them ran to the upper level to help their friends and Red X.

Robin and Raven arrived as Cyborg was being thrown backwards and Beast Boy was about to land on top of him. Both Robin and Raven had enough of dealing with Slade.

Robin jumped into the middle of the room and screamed, "This has gone on long enough, Titans and Red X Go!" Saying Red X's name was more of an after thought than anything else.

All six of them moved as one body ascending on Slade. The punches and kicks came so quickly Slade didn't even know which Titan had hit him. Raven surrounded him in a dark aura and threw him into a wall. Then Starfire hit him directly in the chest with a bombardment of star bolts, ending the sequence by throwing him against the wall on the other side of the room. Cyborg just blasted him as many times as he could before Beast boy transformed into a bull and ran straight into Slade crushing him against the wall. As Beast boy moved out of the way Robin and Red X flew out of the air side by side simultaneously and hit him with massive amounts of kicks and punches. As Slade lay on the ground unable to move, Red X went over and stole back the suit. As Red X walked over to pick up the mask he heard one of the titans asked him something.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy was amazed at how well Red X fought.

Red X turned and looked at him. "Wow you sure are a slow one. I already told you I'm the real Red X."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, who are you really?"

Red X moved a little closer to Beast Boy. "I'm just a guy with a suit looking out for myself. So, I guess I'll be seeing you."

Robin looked at Red X and began to speak. "Wait, you know you work well with a team. You could always switch sides and be a Titan."

Red X looked at him almost shocked. "Thanks, but I don't really have a side, like I said I just look out for myself." Red X turned and disappeared in the darkness.

Raven looked at the rest of the Titans and spoke. "Any one else think we haven't seen the last of him?"

Robin looked back at her. "I definitely don't think we've seen the last of him. Now lets' go home."

Back at Titans Tower Robin explained everything that had happened to Raven as Beast Boy made tofu burgers for everyone. Starfire was putting together some Tameranian desert that only she and Silkie were going to eat and Cyborg was upgrading the security in the tower. Raven was considering asking Robin to go up to the roof with her so she could discuss the vast amounts of reasons why they could never be together, but decided that was for another day. Right now all she wanted to do was spend time with her best friends and sleep. Well, maybe not sleep after the way this day went. Yes, tomorrow will be a good day to sleep; Raven thought to herself as she walked over to the table to eat with her friends.

The End.


End file.
